


What I'd Do to You

by Telesilla



Series: I Only Want Your Trust [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Beating, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Punishment, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, alternate universe -- bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one of Rodney's inventive scenes, John gets in trouble and learns that Rodney can also be inventive when it comes to punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'd Do to You

"That was nice. This afternoon, I mean. Dinner...the less said about it the better," Rodney said as they headed down the hall.

"This from a guy who says he likes airline food."

"Airline food doesn't taste like goat."

"I like goat."

"Of course you do."

"And anyway, that meat tonight tasted more like mutton than goat."

Before Rodney could do anything but snort, they'd reached his door. "Come on in," he said, after checking the hallway.

"So," he added. "I did have a reason for coming by your office this afternoon. I just never got around to mentioning it."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to ask you how your check-up went."

"I'm cleared for 'careful' sex," John said, making air quotes.

"Glad to hear it," Rodney said with a slight frown. "But I was actually asking about your about your ribs."

"Oh, right." John shrugged. "They're doing pretty well. Couldn't talk Carson into letting me do any exercising other than mild stretching, though."

"Good thing. You shouldn't...sorry. I'd just hate to see you re-injure yourself."

Rodney attempt to curb his toppiness was kind of amusing, but John knew better than to say anything about it. "I'll do my best not to."

"Good." Rodney moved in close and rested a hand on John's arm. "Does careful sex include kissing?"

"I hope so," John said, letting Rodney pull him close.

At first, Rodney was oddly tentative, but then his grip on John's arm tightened and the kiss got serious. After the week they'd had, it felt good to stand here and let Rodney take over. Rodney kissed him hard, pausing now and then to bite at John's lips until they hurt, and John couldn't help moaning.

"Mmmmm," Rodney hummed as he finally pulled back. "I've been wanting to do that all week and I'll have you know that I don't deal with frustration well."

Before he could even think about it too much, John found himself saying, "I kinda like it." He winced; Rodney was too smart not to guess what John meant.

"Is that so?" Rodney was clearly trying to sound casual, but his fingers dug into John's arm.

"Yeah," John muttered. Looking down. "I hadn't intended to...." He trailed off because there was no good way to end that sentence.

"Tell me? But you did." Rodney paused. "John, look at me."

It wasn't easy, but John managed to bring his head up. Rodney was staring at him, a serious expression on his face. "Don't you understand? I can use you to get off in any number of ways that I'll really enjoy, but I can't make it really good for _you_ if I don't know what you like."

John swallowed hard. _I can use you...._

"You want to know what I like? One of the things that makes it good for me?" he asked. Before Rodney could say anything--before John could lose his momentum-- he continued. "I like that...someone...you using me to get off."

"Without you getting off? Or without you getting off right away?" Rodney asked a long moment after John stopped talking. John nodded.

"God," Rodney muttered. "I must have been a fucking _saint_ in another lifetime."

John couldn't help laughing and Rodney grinned at him. "Okay, maybe that's pushing it, but...." He shook his head. "Never mind that. Can you kneel comfortably?"

"Yeah," John said and then took a deep breath. "Yes, Rodney."

"Good. Strip off and kneel up on the bed."

As John pulled his clothes off, Rodney headed to his closet. "I need to get this stuff organized," he muttered as he dug through his duffel bag. "C'mon...oh there it is." He turned back, cuffs and something else in hand, and looked at John. "No, actually I think I want you on your back."

"Okay." John lay down and then held out his wrists. As always the cuffs going on helped him settle in; it was strange, the way he felt both loose and excited. Rodney gripped his arm above one of the cuffs and John tilted his head back a little and closed his eyes.

"Oh good idea," Rodney said. "Keep your eyes closed."

"Yes, Rodney," John said. He heard Rodney digging through the nightstand drawer and wasn't at all surprised when Rodney blindfolded him with something soft and silky.

"I have better blindfolds," Rodney said, "but this will do for now." Just before he reached down to clip the cuffs together, he rested a hand very lightly on John's neck. John shivered at the touch but didn't say anything and the moment was over quickly enough.

"No no," Rodney said, as John raised his hands above his head. "Just leave them on your chest or stomach...wherever's comfortable."

Once John's hands were resting on his chest, Rodney ran his hand down over John's cock. John pushed up into his touch and Rodney smacked him sharply. The faint sting of his fingers on the shaft of John's dick made John moan a little. Rodney did it again and it wasn't hard for John to imagine Rodney gauging John's reaction and filing the information away.

"When you're up for something more strenuous," Rodney said, "I'll use a strap on you."

"Oh fuck," John muttered. "Please, Rodney."

One more slap and then Rodney's fingers slid a little lower. "You'd like that?" he asked as he snapped a simple cock ring around the base of John's cock.

"Yes, Rodney."

"Hmmmm...."

John frowned a little as he heard some weird noises; it took him a moment to recognize the sound of Rodney's desk chair being wheeled over near the bed. He heard Rodney sit down but was a little startled to feel it when Rodney's bare feet, crossed at the ankles, ended up on John's thigh.

"So, just cock torture?" Rodney asked. "Or do you like the "B" of CBT too?"

"Both, Rodney."

"Huh. I begin to see what you meant about liking everything. I almost think I should ask you what you don't like." Before John could say anything, Rodney continued. "Never mind. I'm all for variety."

There was an oddly comfortable silence and then Rodney took a deep breath. "Even when you aren't recovering from injuries, there will be a limit as to what I can do to you. We haven't discussed it, but believe me when I say I have no intention of hurting you so much it slows you down."

"I'm sorry," John began.

"Don't be," Rodney said, giving John a little nudge with his feet. "Of course, if I could, here's what I'd do." Rodney's heels dug into John's thigh a little and John heard the chair creak as if Rodney were leaning back in it.

"I've got this strap...no holes, no grommets or buckles or anything, just 17 or 18 centimeters of plain leather." Rodney paused again.

"But wait, let me back up here; I need to tell you how I'd tie you up. You'd be on your back, arms down by your sides. First of all, I'd use rope to tie your wrists to the bed...oh and I'd do your arms too, just under your elbows. And then I'd get more rope...I could use leather straps and cuffs for all of this, but but I really like the look of rope. Also, there's something inventive about it. Anybody can slap a set of cuffs on someone, you know? Rope bondage takes some real skill. Sadly, it takes too much time to get out of, hence my use of cuffs right now."

Rodney sighed, sounding a little put out, and John couldn't help smiling just a little. Trust Rodney to resent not being able to make a scene even more complicated.

"Yeah yeah, you're smiling now, but I'm nowhere near done. Next, I'd tie some rope to a ring on the bed frame and then bring it over your chest, right below your shoulders, put in through the ring on the other side of the bed and bring it back. Maybe three? No, I think four passes before I tie it off would be good. And then...

"Then, I'd have you bring your knees up, so your thighs were as flat against your chest as you could get them and I'd wrap rope around your thigh, just above your knee." Rodney slid his heels down a little until they were resting right where he'd said he'd tie the rope.

"So, now that I had the rope in place, I'd pull your thigh toward the side of the bed and then tie the rope off. Once I did the same thing with the other thigh...well I'm sure you can imagine how you'd be, all spread open like that. You see?"

And yeah, John could see it. Hell, he could almost _feel_ the burn of his muscles and the way he'd want to close his thighs even though he knew he couldn't. Being exposed like that.... Fuck, his dick and balls would be right out there and with his legs pulled back and spread, his asshole would be on display as well. It wouldn't be easy to deal with, but goddamn, it'd be hot.

"That's not enough, though," Rodney continued. "I'd wrap more rope around your ankles--oh, have I mentioned that the rope is black? Although, come to think of it, red or maybe blue would look good against your skin too. Anyway, I'd bring your ankles over toward the edge of the bed just a little bit more than your thighs so you'd really feel the pull. Of course, once I tied those ropes to the bed, you'd also be pretty immobile."

"Yeah," John said as he started to breath a little harder. "Oh yeah...."

"Mmmm, thought you'd like it. It's just a variation on the standard frog tie, of course, but I like the access it gives me to...well pretty much everything I'd need access to."

He paused as if imagining what John would look like, spread out and ready like that, and John couldn't help twisting his hands in the cuffs a little. It wasn't what Rodney had in mind, but he was in bondage and that had to count for something.

"Nice," Rodney said. "Put your hands down...no further down; I want you touching your cock for the rest of this. Do as much or as little as you want without bringing yourself off."

"Yes, Rodney."

The head of John's dick was wet with precome and he groaned as he ran his thumb over the slick, sensitive skin. He was already pretty close, so he kept his touch light, resting his hands on his lower belly next to his dick and carefully stroking the shaft with his fingers.

"Oh that's pretty," Rodney said and John wasn't surprised when he heard the soft rasp of a zipper being undone.

"Now, where was I? Oh right, so I have this strap. And I have you, all spread out and ready for me...which, by the way, is one of the hotter images I've thought of in a while.

"Oh hey, are you nervous?"

Somehow John knew Rodney meant in the fantasy and so he nodded. "Some, but more eager than worried."

"You should be nervous," Rodney said with a little huff of laughter. "I have good aim. And I'd prove it by smacking you high on your inner thigh, really close to your cock, but not quite on it. You'd jump, of course because you weren't expecting that. You'd probably yelp a little."

John wasn't so sure about that, but maybe if Rodney hit him in someplace unexpected, he just might make some kind of sound. And this was Rodney's fantasy, not John's.

 _Although,_ he thought as he lightly stroked his cock. _It's working for me too._

"Thing is, in the position I have you in, you can't really see what I'm doing. So when I start using the strap, you know the blows are coming but you don't know where I'm going to land them." Rodney chuckled a little and John heard him open up the bottle of lube. "It's fun to be random occasionally. A nice hard rhythm is good; I like getting in that zone when I'm flogging someone or spanking them, but there's something to be said for mixing it up a bit, you know?"

Clearly not expecting an answer, Rodney kept right on talking. "After I worked on your thighs for a little--just some warm-up--I'd land a nice sharp stroke right on your balls."

John caught his breath--he could almost feel the sudden shock of pain--and his free hand went down to cover his balls. He'd almost forgotten than he was cuffed up and the move dragged the leather of one cuff against his dick. It felt good enough that he did it again, moaning a little.

"Nice," Rodney said. "I might do that too--drag the strap across your cock just when you were expecting another smack. In fact, if you like leather on your cock, I bet I can get my hands on one of those leather cock sheaths. Not that I'd use it when I had you tied up like this. I want your cock bare so I can really hurt you. Nice hard strokes with the end of the strap on the shaft and the head...it'd be more sting than thud and you'd make noise, wouldn't you, John?"

"Yes, Rodney," John said, his voice a little shaky as he thought about how good that kind of pain would feel.

"What about when I move lower down?" Rodney's voice wasn't one-hundred percent steady either and John wished he could see him. Rodney was leaning back in his chair, his heels still resting on John's thighs, but was he still jerking off? Was he close to coming just from imagining--and describing--how he'd hurt John if he could?

"Have you ever had anyone use a strap, or a flogger, or a crop on your hole?" Before John could answer, Rodney added, "I've been told it hurts. A lot."

"No Rodney. No one's ever done that to me." John couldn't even imagine the pain; he was sensitive enough to rimming and fingering as it was, but someone hitting him there? The idea made him want to pull his legs up and back and beg Rodney to do it to him right now. "I," he said and then swallowed hard. "I think I'd like it, though."

"That's nice, but this is all about what I'd like and I'd like to see you screaming for me." Rodney's feet abruptly moved off John's leg and the chair creaked, like Rodney was sitting up in it. "A number of really hard blows, alternating between your cock and your balls and your hole? With you totally immobilized and unable to avoid them? I think that would do the trick."

Rodney's voice was getting rougher now and John could hear the sound of his hand moving on his dick.

"Of course, hearing you scream would just make me want to hurt you more. I'd spread it out a bit, of course, and work on your ass and your thighs too, but I'd keep coming back to your cock and balls...see how loud you'd get...how much you'd have to take from me...for me...." Rodney drew a loud, ragged breath and then let it out with a loud sigh.

"I'd want you to feel it for a couple of days, so I'd push you...hard. And just when I could see you start to worry...like maybe you were thinking I'd go too far...I'd stop. And you'd make this...little noise, like you missed it."

Holy fuck, was Rodney projecting or remembering some other sub or what? Because John would do that--did do that when it was really good. His hands went still; even with the cock ring on, the pressure was almost too much."

Rodney moved again and John was pretty sure he was standing next to the bed now.

"You'd probably want me to fuck you, but no...I'd just get on the bed...kneel up right in front of you and...fuck, do what I'm doing right now." Rodney groaned harshly and then he was coming all over John's hands and dick. Desperately wishing he could watch, John went still instead, wondering what Rodney would do next.

"Wow, that was...." Rodney muttered after a minute or so. "Damn."

He was quiet for a little while after that and then, just when John was about to say something, he heard Rodney sink back into the chair. "One more thing...you'd want to come, wouldn't you, John? In fact, you want to come now, don't you?"

"Yes," John said quickly. "Please, Rodney?."

"You know the answer to that, don't you?"

Damnit, John couldn't blame anyone but himself; after all, he'd been the one to tell Rodney he liked being frustrated. And he did, he really did, but that didn't make it easy. "Yes, Rodney," he murmured, pulling his sticky hands away from his dick.

"Now if I had you tied up and I'd just strapped you, I'd tell you to wait until the next evening and then make you jerk off while you were still a little bruised and sore."

Rodney rested a hand on the side of John's face for a moment, fingers under the blindfold strap, before pulling the blindfold off. John closed his eyes against the glare and when he slowly opened them, Rodney was looking down at him, a smile on his face. He was still flushed and even a little sweaty around the temples and John really wanted to just fall to his knees at Rodney's feet.

"Now, however, we're going to get you cleaned up and then we can watch a movie or something and maybe, if I feel like it, I'll let you get off later."

"Thank you, Rodney."

Rodney blinked. "You actually sound sincere; you _do_ like being left hanging."

Even deep in headspace, John wasn't sure he could explain. "It's...yes, Rodney, really do I like it."

"Hmmmm...." Rodney looked at him, and John was pretty sure that Rodney could see right through him. "I'm glad you told me, John," was all he said, however, and John tried not to look too relieved.

Rodney kept John in the cuffs as they watched _Die Hard_ , although he didn't insist on feeding John the chips the cooks made out of Athosian flat bread.

"Do you like being hand fed?" he asked at one point as John carefully reached in the bowl for move chips. "I mean really like it."

"It can be hot," John said. "Under the right circumstances."

Rodney was silent while Bruce Willis killed another guy and John couldn't help flashing back to the storm and how it felt to cling to the scaffolding and kill those three Genii.

"What?" Rodney asked, interrupting his train of thought, "are the right circumstances?"

Before John could help it, he said, "Jesus, you're like...." Appalled, he fell silent.

"Like a dog with one bone?"

Rodney didn't sound angry, but that didn't matter. Almost without thinking about it, John slid off the sofa to kneel at Rodney's feet, his head bowed. He heard Rodney sigh and wondered if he was going to be one of those "more disappointed than angry" tops.

"This is going to be fun," Rodney muttered. He hit the space bar on his laptop and all of a sudden the room was very quiet. "Thing is, I get the feeling that you sometimes hear what I'm saying but it doesn't really sink in."

Stung, John almost denied it. He managed to keep quiet, but it wasn't easy. _I'm really out of practice._

"John, look at me." Rodney sounded more exasperated than annoyed but John still found it hard to meet his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you've done wrong?" Before John could answer, Rodney added, "I'll give you a hint--you're actually in trouble for two reasons. Neither of which, I'm guessing, are the reason you're on your knees."

John had already figured out one of the reasons. "I apologized for talking back when you've told me more than once that it's okay." He frowned a little; he'd never had to apologize for apologizing and he wasn't sure how to word it. Biting his lip, he managed, somehow, to keep from saying he was sorry.

"Good," Rodney said. "That's one."

He looked like he was prepared to be patient with John and John appreciated it as he quickly ran through anything Rodney had said that even vaguely sounded like a rule or even a standing....

 _Oh, right._

Annoyed with himself for forgetting, John quickly shifted position until he was sitting. "I went down on my knees even though you told me not to unless we were having sex." This one he could apologize for and so he bowed his head a little. "I'm sorry, Rodney."

"I'm sure you are," Rodney said. "But you and I both know I can't leave it at that."

"No, Rodney."

"You're hard to punish." Rodney still sounded more thoughtful than angry and John once again had to resit the urge to apologize.

"Hurting you until it isn't hot anymore is out, given our jobs. Oragsm denial...well, we've established that you like that. I could withhold sex and pain altogether but that would be punishing me as well and life's too short for me to go without now that I'm...seeing this hot sub."

John couldn't help smiling a little and Rodney chuckled. "Seriously, we could all die tomorrow."

Before John could reply, Rodney snapped his fingers quickly, like he always did when he had a good idea. John braced himself; he probably wasn't going to like this.

"I know your ribs are still an issue, but other than that, how's your overall health?"

"It's fine, Rodney."

"Good, because you're going to be showering without hot water for the next week." Rodney paused and looked down at John a little suspiciously. "You won't get off on that, will you?"

"No, Rodney. I hate cold showers."

"All right then." Rodney took a deep breath. "Tell me again what you did wrong, John."

"I knelt even though I knew you didn't want me to outside of sex, Rodney. And I didn't trust you when you told me I could mouth off, Rodney."

"And your punishment?"

"Seven days of cold showers, Rodney." He waited for Rodney to tell him that he'd be checking to make sure John obeyed, but Rodney just reached down and rested a hand on the back of John's neck.

"If something happens, if you start to feel a cold coming on, for example, tell me."

"Yes, Rodney."

"Now get your ass up here. We're going to watch the rest of this movie and maybe--just maybe--I'll get you off."

"Yes, Rodney"

As John settled on the sofa next to Rodney, he felt...weirdly better. Rodney had been so understanding about John's job and the chain of command and, well everything, really. It wasn't that John thought he was soft, but he'd felt like he was getting away with things he shouldn't be getting away with. As much as he hated getting in trouble, hated doing anything wrong, it felt good to know that Rodney could be strict when he needed to be. It felt even better to know that Rodney trusted John to obey his orders even when John was being punished.

 _All that and he's inventive too,_ he thought with a shiver.

"Oh stop it," Rodney said as he reached for the laptop. "I'm letting you keep your blankets."

"Yes, Rodney." Before Rodney could start the movie up, John murmured, "thank you, Rodney."

"Yes well, you won't be thanking me in a week."

 _Actually,_ John thought. _I probably will. ___

 _ _\--end--_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to [Someone You Could Know](http://archiveofourown.org/works/260714) and takes place later that same day. It was written for the "Dirty Talk" square on my second Kink Bingo card. The position Rodney talks about tying John in is based on this **very** NSFW [picture](http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lstcto3Xad1qeyx9go1_500.jpg) only with even more rope.


End file.
